Twigwhisker
C(Do not delete this)<- delete this CTemplate belongs to ૮σƒƒεε↫|http://aminoapps.com/p/big3mn BC.·:*¨༺ ༻¨*:·. C┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ C┊ ┊ ☆ ┊ ┊ C┊ ☆ ☆ ┊ C★ ★ bc ╱ ╲ bc✵ table of contents ✵ cii. Basic information ⋆ ciii. Relationships ⋆ ciiii. family tree ⋆ civ. Physical characteristics ⋆ civi. Mental characteristics ⋆ civii. history ⋆ civiii. quotes ⋆ bc ╲ ╱ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Basic Information C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci ❥current name Ci↛Twigwhisker C ❥past names C ↛none C ❥Future names C↛none Ci ❥Sexuality Ci↛straight Ci ❥Current Rank Ci↛medicine cat C ❥past rank(s) Ci↛none C ❥Future Rank(s) Ci↛none Ci ❥Age Ci↛1 year and 10 months Ci ❥Born Ci↛nursery Ci ❥clan/tribe Ci↛Moonclan C ❥Past Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚Moonclan Ci ❥Future Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚none BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ CIMG=8IX BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI relationship C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Best friends Ci↛↚Snowspots, Furzebee, Lostfeather, Emberdust C ❥Friends Ci↛↚ n/a C ❥Role Models Ci↛↚none C ❥Crush Ci↛↚Snowspots BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=LBR BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Family Tree C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Mother Ci↛↚Dustbelly (brown she cat with light brown back) C ❥Father Ci↛↚unknown C ❥Adopted mother Ci↛↚none C ❥Adopted father Ci↛↚none C ❥siblings Ci↛↚Smallpaw(brown she cat died early) Shredtalon(dark calico she cat) Shimmerblaze(tan she cat) C ❥Adopted siblings Ci↛↚none C ❥mate Ci↛↚Snowspots C ❥Offspring Ci↛↚Olivekit (light gray blue tom with green eyes)/Duskkit(ginger tom) BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=SN8 BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI physical characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Fur color Ci↛↚gray C ❥breed Ci↛↚n/a C ❥eye color Ci↛↚brownish yellow C ❥pelt color Ci↛↚ gray C ❥paw color Ci↛↚white C ❥ disabilities Ci↛↚ n/a C ❥markings Ci↛↚white tail tip and white paws C ❥color of markings Ci↛↚white Ci➣➣➣➣ C ❥ fur length Ci↛|4/10| C ❥ fur roughness Ci↛|4/10| C ❥fur softness Ci↛|6/10| C ❥speed Ci↛|8/10| C ❥agility Ci↛|10/10| C ❥offense Ci↛|0/10| C ❥defense Ci↛|0/10| C ❥self-defense Ci↛|2/10| C ❥hunting land creatures Ci↛|0/10| C ❥ hunting birds Ci↛|0/10| C ❥fishing Ci↛|0/10| C ❥leadership Ci↛|0/10| C ❥herb knowledge Ci↛|10/10| C ❥intelligence Ci↛|10/10| C ❥parenting Ci↛|6/10| BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=14V BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI mental characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥positive traits Ci↛↚a empathetic she cat who can feel other cats emotions easily. She is generous and forgiving no matter the situation and could never hate anyone C ❥negative traits Ci↛↚too shy and easy to step on C ❥favorite things Ci↛↚berries ' ' C ❥strengths Ci↛↚agile and tiny, very good at herbs C ❥weaknesses Ci↛↚ weak C ❥flaws Ci↛↚shy C ❥phobias Ci↛↚ being killed BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=5SO BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI History C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥kithood Ci↛↚Twigkit was pressured by the deputy of Moonclan to become a warrior, along with her three sisters she was forced to endure harsh punishments and ways of training. Wolfstar was her favorite cat to be around for his kind loving nature, she eventually spent most of her time in the medicine den helping injured warriors. Her parents were loving but had grown in a place where that could not be shown so she spent most of her kithood being a loner and outcast. C ❥apprenticeship Ci↛↚The clan said she was too small to be a warrior and would die within seconds, so they out casted her to the medicine den where she flourished under good guidance. During her apprenticeship time her sister died from harsh treatment and she promised her after seeing the way her parents hid their tears that Moonclan would once again become good. She had a starclan dream about Lostfeather and many cats who stood besides the she cat. She met Lostfeather the next day and began becoming friends with the group of cats, she started secretly meeting Snowspots despite knowing it wasn't allowed. Her mentor was killed and she struggled but eventually earned her medicine name early. C ❥early adult Ci↛↚Twigwhisker dealt with a lot of death daily, Wolfstar didn't even know anything was happening and she was always living under fear that she could never tell anyone. Snowspots was her easy escape into dreams. When the clans attacked she threw love out the window to defend her clan and help them. She realized she must pick between Snowspots and her clan. C ❥mid adult Ci↛↚ The clan being rebuilt, Twigwhisker realizes she has fallen pregnant, when she gives birth she is forced to surrender her two sons to Snowspots who had to give up his dream of becoming a leader to raise them. Twigwhisker deals with hard depression while helping her clan and found it difficult to become a good medicine cat, she receives her first apprentice and goes through hardships after her sister, Shimmerblaze also dies during kitting. C ❥senior adult Ci↛↚Moonclan is once again under attack, Twigwhisker puts up her last fight as the medicine cat of moonclan and fights for the ones she's lived for. She dies as a senior adult defending the sick apprentices in her clans. When Stormstar takes leadership she revels and finally thanks starclan that they had given her friends and family. She is able to see her two sons one last time along with her best friends Furzestar, Emberstar, Lostfeather, and Snowspots. C ❥elder Ci↛↚dead before than BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=XAF BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Quotes C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci❝ ❞